KIero Papá
by Kissy.moon
Summary: Un SongFic... Una cancion, una tragedia, una amor prohibido, una tarde especial, un final inesperado... leean por favor n n


**KIERO PAPÁ**

Sakura Haruno, era una joven de 18 años con un oscuro pasado, uno lleno de tristezas, pérdidas, abusos y muertes.

A la corta edad de 4 años pedio a su padre, la pequeña siempre fue muy unida a el, lo considero su único amigó y su confidente, perdió la vida en una trágica guerra, dejando solas a una joven esposa y una pequeña hija.

No tardo mucho tiempo después de la muerte de su padre que diversos hombres comenzaron a rondar a la madre de Sakura, y como no habrían de hacerlo, según los comentarios de la aldea era la mujer mas bella de esta y muchos esperaban que la pequeña Sakura de grande fuera tanto o mas bella que su madre. Los meses pasaron y un hombre logro conquistar a la viuda Haruno, meses mas tarde la mujer cambiaba su apellido por el de su nuevo esposo, pero Sakura decido no hacerlo, seria siempre la hija de Haruno, lo llevaría presente siempre en su apellido.

A los 8 años su madre esperaba a su segundo hijo, el primer hermanito de Sakura; el "General", el nuevo padre de Sakura, se sentía sumamente orgullosos, por fin un hijo, un niño en su familia y es que a Sakura no la consideraba una hija, mucho menos pensaba dejarle algún legado a ella, además de considerarla débil e inútil, Sakura sabia muy bien esto, el General se había encargado de que lo tuviera muy claro.

Los trágicos 9 años de Sakura, su pequeño infierno en vida, fue cuando su madre murió durante el parto de su pequeño hermano y las cosas se pusieron peor en aquella casa para Sakura, pensó tantas veces en escapar, pero su madre antes de morir le pidió que cuidara de su pequeño hermano, así que soportaría lo que fuera por el, por su hermano; pero nadie le dijo que el precio seria muy alto, una de esas noches su padrastro entro en su habitación y le robo la inocencia, la felicidad, la alegría y las fuerzas de luchar, mas noches como esas vinieron a acabar con su espíritu generoso y amoroso, ahora todo lo que deseaba era la muerte, pero no la de ella, ella tenia que cuidar de su hermano, solo deseaba la muerte y sufrimiento de el General, pasaba noches y días planeando su venganza, pero no fue necesario ensuciar sus pequeñas manitas, la tragedia volvió a la vida de Sakura y no solo acabo con su pesadilla nocturna sino que también le arranco su motivo, a su pequeño hermano, fue en un trágico incendio del cual solo ella salio con vida.

Su cumpleaños numero 10 los paso en el orfanato, lugar donde vivo apenas un par de años, suficientes para darse cuenta que no lograría nada lamentándose por ella misma, tenia que luchar, ser fuerte, porque ahora estaba sola. Un mes después de su 12° cumpleaños se escapo de aquel lugar, había hecho un par de "amigos" en la calle y se hacia acompañar por ellos, pero la vida de delincuente no le resulto muy gratificante, eso de dormir bajo los puentes y una que otra vez en una prisión, o peor en cama de algún pervertido, no era lo que ella deseaba, así que para cuando cumplió 13 años regreso al orfanato.

**Quiero Papá que me quieras tanto…**

**  
Yo quiero un papá que nunca se marche  
Y que sea la estrella de mi corazón.  
Me compre y no mienta, que me proteja  
de los hombres malvados con los que voy yo.  
Yo quiero un papá que no me abandone  
en las oscuras noches.  
Que esconda tesoros bajo mi almohada  
y me deje dormir toda la mañana**

A los 14 se dio cuenta que ya era muy grande para que alguna familia se interesara en adoptarla, no era que la deshará mucho, pero si le entristecía saber que tal vez nunca volvería a ser tan feliz como cuando tenia 4 años, justó antes de la muerte de su padre. Fue entonces que encontró una amiga, mayor que ella, pero con la similitud de ser huérfana, Anko, la enfermera del orfanato, con quien pasaba varias horas a la semana, cada que podía Sakura visitaba la enfermería y le pedía a Anko le enseñara su profesión.

Un año mas paso y la amistad entre Anko y Sakura se fortaleció, pero una tarde Anko le platico a Sakura que pronto dejaría su puesto de enfermera, que se retiraría, había encontrado a un buen hombre y se casaría, la reacción de Sakura no fue de extrañar, no quería hablarle nunca mas, para ella Anko era una persona mas que la abandonaba.

Poco después de su boda, Anko se entero que no podría darle hijos a su marido, el resulto muy comprensivo y le aseguro que no importaba, pero ella quería una familia, así que convenció a Kakashi, su esposo, de adoptar, fue así que Sakura consiguió una nueva familia.

**Quiero papá que me quieras tanto como a mamá.**

**Quiero papá que me quieras tanto como a mamá.**

**Quiero papá que me quieras tanto como a mamá.**

**Quiero papá que me quieras tanto como a mamá.**

Para cuando Sakura paso a ser una Hatake ya tenia 16 años, a Kakashi no le agrado mucho la idea, cuando Anko le dijo lo de adoptar se imagino que se trataría de un pequeño e inocente bebe, no de una rebelde y complicada adolescente, pero no le había quedado mas que ceder ante los deseos de su mujer, después de todo las cosas parecían funcionar muy bien, Sakura era una muy grata compañía. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Anko por mejorar la relación ente su esposo y su nueva hija todo parecía ser en vano, Sakura era muy reservada cuando se trataba de socializar con Kakashi, no dejaba de ser respetuosa y agradecida por el techo y al comida que le brindaba, pero no pasaba de eso; y es que a Sakura le costaba mucho relacionarse con la figura paterna, después de la experiencia vivida con el General no tenia ganas de un papá, pero su concepto sobre el peliplateado fue cambiando después de un año de convivencia, cuando comenzó a notar que Kakashi no seria capas de hacerle algún daño, acostumbrada a su presencia comenzaron un nuevo trato, saludos mas amistosos, charlas amenas, confidentes y cómplices, amigos, padre e hija.

Ahora Sakura con 18 años, comenzó la universidad y por lo tanto dejo su nuevo hogar, para vivir en el campus, no había fin de semana que no visitara a sus "padres", disfrutaba tanto estar con ellos. Se juro a si misma que si algún día se enamoraba de algún hombre se aseguraría que fuera como Kakashi y que la tratara como el a Anko, no podría pedir mas, era atento, educado, respetuoso y aunque tenia diferencias de opinión con Anko siempre le escuchaba y estaba abierto a sus sugerencias e ideas, tenia miles de defectos, como no ser puntual, ser algo distraído, tener muy poca iniciativa en cuanto al romanticismo y entre otros defectos mas ser un poco flojo.

Uno de los tantos fines de semana que visitaba su casa, decidió llegar un día antes y sin avisar para sorprender sus padres, pero la sorpresa la llevo ella…

Eran apenas las 3 de la tarde, sigilosa atravesó la puertezuela del jardín, rodeo la casa y entro por la puerta de atrás, de puntillas atravesó la cocina, el comedor y en cuanto escucho el ruido de lo que supuso era el televisor de la sala, una sonrisa de plena alegría se dibujo en su rostro; apenas asomo la cabeza para cerciorase que había alguien en la sala, el extravagante peinado de Hatake lo delato, supuso que Anko se encontraba sentada junto a el, estaba por saltar y gritar que estaba de vuelta, cuando de repente lo noto, ahí sobre la mesa un papel rosa, una típica nota de su "madre":

_Querido Kakashi.- _

_Te he dejado la cena preparada, estaré donde Tsunade hasta mañana, intentare estar aquí antes que Sakura de no ser así dile a mi pequeña que la adoro y que la veré pronto. Te amo. _

_Atte. Anko_

Que decepción, su sorpresa había sido arruinada, bueno por lo menos aun podría sorprender a su "padre"…. pero oh!! Sorpresa!!!... los agudos gemidos de una mujer llegaron a sus oídos, los alaridos cada vez más altos, rogando por más, era mas que obvio que esa mujer estaba en pleno orgasmo y sí no, estaba a punto de tener uno…

El corazón de Sakura estaba por salirse de su pecho, no podía creerlo, Kakashi podría tener muchos defectos pero nunca imagino que seria capas de engañar a Anko.

Con paso lento y temeroso se adentro en la sala, cada paso que daba se acercaba mas y mas al sillón de donde solo sobresalía el cabello del peliplata, sus piernas apenas se movían, temía acercarse mas y descubrir el rostro de la amante de su "padre", pero detuvo totalmente su andar cuando escucho un leve gemido que se escapo de los labios de Kakashi, ese sonido… y entonces lo noto… los gemidos de la mujer provenían del televisor, Kakashi estaba mirando una película pornográfica…

La sangre de su cuerpo se concentro en sus mejillas y el calor mas abrasador se apodero de ella, estaba tan cerca del sillón que podía observar el regazo de Kakashi, quien aun no se percataba de la presencia de la pelirosa; pero no fue el hecho de que descubrió la faceta pervertida de su figura paterna lo que la conmociono, fue descubrir al hombre detrás del nombre "padre", un hombre con deseos y necesidades… un hombre que en esos mismos momentos se hacia una paja mientras veía una porno…

Intento salir de aquel lugar corriendo, pero sus piernas se oponían a sus deseos, y por mas que luchara no podía evitar observar la hombría de Kakashi, mas que nada era el enorme tamaño de su miembro lo que le llamaba la atención; perdida en pensamientos no muy puros, fue sorprendida por los gemidos en alta voz de Kakashi, y pudo mirar su rostro cuando el reposo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, sus ojos completamente cerrados, sus mejillas rosadas y su labios entre abiertos, temblando torpemente, en el éxtasis… mmm Sakura!!!... Fue el grito que soltó al alcanzar el nirvana y correrse totalmente.

**Yo quiero un papá que nunca se marche y  
que sea la estrella de mi corazón.  
Al que a veces deseo sentarme en sus piernas  
y otras tenerlo dentro de ellas.  
Yo quiero un papá de los de verdad  
el que me quiere más que los demás  
Ya sabes el secreto que escondía  
Fingí que dormía antes de la despedida.**

Lo escucho… su nombre salio de aquellos, increíblemente tentadores, labios y su libido se elevó como humo, sintió el calor de sus mejillas expandirse por todo su cuerpo; la verdad era que durante toda su adolescencia lucho contra sus traumas respecto al sexo, después de ser violada por su padrastro (el general) se había jurado nunca dejarse tocar por un hombre, pero cuando entro en la pubertad su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, todas estas hormonas la volvían loca, fue entonces que Anko la llevo a una psicóloga, y poco a poco fue terminando con sus prejuicios sexuales. Bueno casi todos ecepto la loca manía que había adquirido de fantasear con su nuevo padrastro, no podía evitarlo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las muestras de amor de quien se había vuelto su padre y nunca lo admitiría pero en mas de una ocasión se toco imaginando que era Kakashi quien la poseía.

Fue torpe y al girarse para salir de aquel lugar golpeo un jarrón, que cayo estrepitosamente sacando a Kakashi de su ensoñada fantasía.

_-Sakura!!??!!-_ grito Kakashi al notar la presencia de su "hija"

-_yo… eto… eergmmga…_- por mas que lo intentaba su cerebro no podía coordinar

-¿_Qué haces aquí? se supone que llegas mañana, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?!!!-_ preguntaba el hombre sorprendió y preocupado

_-yo… yo lo siento, no era mi intención… trate de darles una sorpresa llegando antes… yo no entiendo… -_

_-que no entiende Sakura? cuanto tiempo has estado ahí??-_ repitió la pregunta, mas desesperado que antes

_-unos cinco minutos-_ respondió y sus mejillas se pintaron rojo carmín, no pudo soportar la mirada del mayor e instintivamente agacho la cabeza

-_Sakura mírame!!-_ Pido casi agresivamente _–me has escuchado??- _pregunto cambiando el tono de voz a uno mas tranquilo e imaginando, por la reacción de la pelirosa, que lo había descubierto pensando en ella mientras se masturbaba

Sakura se perdió en el piso, intentado evitar la mirada de Hatake e igual evitar mirar su miembro aun expuesto, aun que parecía que Kakashi no se había percatado de esto ultimo. Ella no sabia como responder a aquella pregunta, sentía tanto miedo y tantas emociones se mezclaban en su interior.

Era una niña que se había enamorado de su padre adoptivo, y nadie podía culparla por enamorarse del único hombre en la vida que la trataba con tanto amor y delicadeza, la cuidaba, protegía y se preocupaba por ella, que le había ayudado en tantas ocasiones, que incluso la había cuidado cuando se enfermaba y caía en cama. Pero era un amor prohibido e imposible, el nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella, además el era casado, era su "papa" y sin duda, s llegase atener una oportunidad, la sociedad los juzgaría. Y ahora estaba ahí descubriendo que en alguna parte en el fondo de su ser Kakashi sentía algo parecido por ella. Solo tenia que responder que si había escuchado y enfrentar lo que surgiera, o responder que no y comenzar a fingir que todo esta igual, de cualquier manera las cosas no resultarían bien, lo sabia, sabia que después de ese día tenia que huir de aquel lugar, que aquella ya no era su casa, ya no tenia familia, no se atrevería a mirar de nuevo a los ojos a Anko y no podría soportar estar de nuevo junto a Kakashi sin imaginar lo que pudo ser.

-_Si, si escuche_- respondió con voz firme y alzando la vista para enfrentarlo

-_Creo que me enamore de ti… lo siento-_ menciono, sumamente apenado por su sentir, mientras Sakura se que daba helada por la confesión, nunca imagino que esta situación se presentaría

_-También me he enamorado de ti-_ confeso temerosa y arrebatadamente se aventó a los brazos de Kakashi, y sus labios buscaron los de el.

**Quiero papá que me quieras tanto como a mamá.**

**Quiero papá que me quieras tanto como a mamá.**

**Quiero papá que me quieras tanto como a mamá.**

**Quiero papá que me quieras tanto como a mamá.**

Su beso fue torpe, como si fueran niños de 5 años y dieran un beso por primera vez, casi llegaba llegaban a ser tiernos, sus cuerpos temblaban como hojas y sus manos no encontraban lugar. Poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron reaccionando al contacto y exigían cada vez más el uno del otro, habían esperado tanto por ese beso que poco les importaba estar a punto de quedarse sin aire. Rompieron el contacto de sus labios, en busca de oxigeno, pero sus cuerpos seguían tan pegados como podían, no querían apartarse el uno del otro, era una verdad implícita que esta seria la única y ultima vez que tendrían la oportunidad de perderse en su amor, cuando dejaran de tocar sus pieles seria el final de todo.

Aun con Sakura entre sus brazos y con sus labios sobre los de ella, Kakashi se fue moviendo por la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de su "hija", avanzaron unos pasos mas y se dejaron caer sobre la cama, el sobre ella, rozando sus cuerpos en toda ocasión, sus lengas recorriendo sus húmedas cavidades bucales y sus manos perdidas en recorrer cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

Las prendas comenzaron a estorbar, la piel recorrida no les bastaba, necesitaban sentirse totalmente, entregarse a la pasión que se despertaban, al amor que se correspondían, no tendrían otra oportunidad. Ese era el momento, en que ella dejaba de ser su pequeña hija y el dejaba de ser el papa; aunque no podían evitar que el solo hecho de pensar que aquello que estaban haciendo esta más que prohibido, le excitaba tanto.

Sus intenciones nunca fueron dañar con su amor, por que sabían que aquello lastimaría a Anko de una u otra manera, pero no podían negar lo que sentían, nadie te pregunta de quien o cuando quieres enamorarte, solo sucede y por más extraño e individo que fuera su amor tenían solo esa tarde para vivirlo a plenitud.

Las experimentadas manos de Kakashi ya habían despojado a Sakura de su Blusa rosada y de su falda marrón, dejándola solamente en un conjunto interior rosa pálido, él mimo ya no tenia puesta su playera azul, sus pantalones habían sucumbido en la sala asi que ahora solo portaba sus boxers negros.

Sakura se movía excitada bajo las caricias del hombre al que amaba, sus manos recorrían la bien formada espalda de este, mientra era despojada de su sostén y recibía caricias salvajes sobre sus senos, gruesas gotas de sudor comenzaban a brotar de sus frentes y la temperatura subía con cada roce. Las caderas de ella comenzaron a pedir lo inevitable, moviéndose seductoramente en un vaivén, rozando instintivamente su sexo con el de Kakashi; un pequeño sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas cuando se percato de la situación, pero ya no había marcha atrás, en ese instante nada más importaba, el mundo entero se podía ir al diablo y no importaría por que ella estaba donde quería y con quien quería, estaba por entregarse al hombre que deseaba, y entonces lo recordó, no era virgen, un maldito pedófilo le arranco la pureza que siempre había deseado regalarle al amor de su vida…

_-Kakashi… no puedo… yo… yo no soy virgen-_ confeso entre sollozos, apartando de si el cuerpo del mencionado

_-Yo lo se, Anko me lo dijo.. lo se, no te preocupes…-_ pensar en su esposa lo puso nervioso, no era el momento, no ahora que podía demostrar su verdadero amor – Sakura, mírame- pidió al notar la vista esquiva de la pelirosa, al no obtener respuesta la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo – _Te amo!! mas que nada en este mundo, se que es malo, se que ella no se lo merece, se que quizás sea un error, pero no puedo evitarlo, me enamore de ti, total y completamente… entiendo que tengas miedo, yo también lo tengo… pero esto ya no tiene vuelta, ya no podré volver a ser tu padre y tu ya no serás mi hija, lo mas probable es que me separe de Anko, que tu vuelvas a tu vida en la universidad y yo me valla lejos de aquí, solo queda lo que pasa esta tarde, si terminaremos todo aquí o si seguimos con esto hasta saciarnos del otro por única vez… es tu elección…-_ las lagrimas corrían por su mejilla, no podía creer que esas fueran las palabras mas difíciles que diría en la vida, estaba frente al amor de su vida, al amor que inevitablemente nunca seria.

-_Te amo!!-_ fue lo único menciono antes de unir sus labios a los de el, contestando silenciosamente a su pregunta, estaba ella también dispuesta a entregarse, no seria el primero en tenerla, pero seria al único que se entraría por amor.

* * *

Pido una graaan disculpa por este adefesio de fic u__u jejej

La verdad creo que me quedo muy raro, entre la canción, la relación cuasi-filial y el final "x", ni a cual irle.

Pero en fin, espero exista alguien que aprecie mi rareza

Gracias por leer hasta aki

Cuídense y suerte


End file.
